Primera oportunidad
by Yuuki-Hanasaku16
Summary: Este año se les ha brindado la oportunidad a las niñas y jovencitas del mundo entrar al Torneo Fútbol Frontier Internacional, muy pocas han sido seleccionadas, Pero esta historia se centra en Yuuki Hikaru una joven de 14 años que viajara con Inazuma Japón, pero formando parte de los seleccionados, tendrá que vivir muchas problemáticas y aventuras por lograr su sueño (nesecito Ocs).
1. La selección de Japon

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, BUENO SERIA QUE SI PERO NO.

**DE MI PROPIEDAD: **

**YUUKI HIKARU: **Pelo negro, semi largo hasta la media espada, suelto, un poco rizado, con un distintivo mechón en medio de la cara, ojos amatistas (combinación entre azul y morado), piel nívea, de 14 años y estatura de 1,45. Es una chica muy amable y siempre dispuesta a escuchar los problemas de los demás aunque no siempre a compartir los suyos, ordenada y dedicada a sus objetivos, es un poco testaruda, orgullosa y tímida. A pesar de todo aprecia y confía en sus compañeros. Es una actriz consumada, capaz de salirse con la suya en un gran número de situaciones. Le molesta que le comenten sobre su estatura y si alguien la insulta sobre ello por lo general golpea a quien hizo el comentario, en el hombro o cabeza, pero usando su actuación finge que no lo hizo.

**SAKURA HIKARU: **De cabello largo, castaño, usualmente traído en dos coletas altas, una a cada lado de la cabeza, ojos de raro color rosa, de baja estatura y a la corta edad de 9 años es la hermana menor de Yuuki a la vez que dice ser su mejor fan y presentadora personal, es una niña hiperactiva, alegre, inocente y aplicada. Por lo regular interrumpe a las narraciones de los partidos donde aparece su hermana y el Inazuma Japón, para ayudar a narrarlos con un micrófono rosa con brillitos (El micro si sirve puesto que la pequeña siempre trae un bocinita colgada al cinturón).

**KAIEN HIKARU:** Con el pelo negro, corto en puntado, ojos verde azulado, con alta estatura y de 24 años, es el hermano mayor de Yuuki y Sakura, es entrenador personal de la Hikaru mayor, es serio, amable, protector, celoso, comprensivo, duro cuando se necesita, calculador, gran jugador de futbol, que esta retirado actualmente por una lesión en la pierna, a pesar de todo no se arrepiente ya que su lesión fue por proteger a su hermana, el quiere que Yuuki logre todos sus sueños y que no se detenga como el.

**TAMBIEN:**

**TODAS LAS TECNICAS USADAS QUE NO APAREZCAN A NOMBRE DE LEVEL-5 **

**ASÍ COMO ESTA BONITA HISTORIA DERIVADA DE EL FFI AUTENTICO**

Ya iba tarde es malo de por si pararte de una cama cuando estas mas a gusto que nunca y colmo de males era estar perdida. No sabia exactamente para que me habían llamado, pero, el esfuerzo que había puesto ese año no iban a ser en vano mucho menos lo que estaba haciendo, mi hermano, se le notaba preocupado, me dijo un montón de sermones sobre que debía cuidarme y tratar de no llevarme mal con mis compañeros, claro que yo se eso. Revisaba como loca un croquis pero por mas que quisiera no llegaba a la Secundaria Raimon.

-perdida y ¿vas a la Secundaria Raimon cierto?-me preguntaron por detrás, a lo que me sorprendí y gire mi vista, pero si era...

-Entrenador Hibiki-me dirigí con el y le dedique una reverencia a manera de saludo-hace tanto sin verlo ¿Cómo se encuentra?-dije ya enfrente de el, no solo le consideraba mi entrenador si no también un abuelo pues el había sido el tutor legal de mi padre

-Fuerte como un toro-esa frase me hizo soltar una pequeña risa-igual que siempre. Pero tu ya no eres una niña eres una joven mas grande-dijo despeinando mi cabeza-¿Tus padres y hermanos como están?-

-Muy bien, pero ya quiero llegar a la Secundaria Raimon, ¿por cierto para que me llamo?-le pregunte curiosa.

-te lo diré allá, sígueme te llevo-me dijo y empezó a caminar, lo seguí, mas tarde al fin estaba parada al frente del salón de reunión-aquí es, no te pongas nerviosa la mayoría de los chicos son muy amigables no tardaran en querer conocerte-me sentí un poco asustada y creo que se me noto.

-Perdone, es que nunca se me ha dado eso de conocer nuevas personas-en parte eso era cierto pero creo que mi nivel de Futbol no se compara con el de ellos y me sentía nerviosa.

-Quédate atrás de la puerta te presento una vez que haya visto que ya llegaron los demás-me ordeno y yo acate abrió la puerta y escuche-¿Están ya todos?-De repente escuche un patada fuerte, esa fuerza de chut me asusto y decidí ir a ver.

-Fudo, ¡¿Por que has hecho eso?!-Kido el Ex-capitán del imperial parecía estar muy enojado con ese chico

-No te enojes solo quería saludarlos. ¿No me digas que no tienes sentido del humor?-el tal Fudo le contestó con arrogancia, con este no me convenía meterme.

-Entrenador Hibiki, usted lo llamo a el-Sakuma también parecía molesto por su presencia.

-Así es, pero también, les presento a alguien que también he citado aquí-me empujo de la espalda despacio y delicado para que me dirigiera a todos.

-Me llamo Yuuki Hikaru, me pueden decir Yuuki y será un gusto conocerles a todos-dije un poco nerviosa y haciendo una reverencia dirigida a todos-me encantaría llevarme bien con ustedes-dije una vez levantada y viendo a cada uno de mis compañeros tuve la oportunidad de ir a los partidos finales del FF y ver los partidos contra la Academia Alíen, a casi todos los conocía, claro como fan.

-Bueno, entonces ya estamos todos. ¡Quiero que me escuchen bien! Han sido elegidos para formar parte de la selección que representara a Japón en el Torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional mas conocido por las siglas FFI-Esa noticia era lo que deseaba escuchar, tenia entendido que era el primer año en que permitirían mujeres, pero, también sabia que muy pocas habían calificado a este tipo de torneo.

-A nivel mundial, ¡Bien chicos esto es increíble, amigos iremos al torneo juvenil!-todos con el capitán se emocionaron de la noticia, parecía que eran muy unidos. Después de toda la emoción surgió una pregunta…

-Entrenador Hibiki, tenia entendido que no se les permitía a las mujeres participar en el FFI, no es queja Hikaru solo quiero estar informado de tu situación-me aclaro Kido.

-Así era, pero este año de ultimo momento les han permitido a las mujeres entrar, claro que por eso mismo muy pocas han calificado, Yuuki ha sido una de las pocas chicas que se les llamo para entrar-Le comento el entrenador. Ya para después del comentario me integre con los chicos

-No entiendo ¿Por qué siquiera te presentas?-todos voltearon a ver al castaño que me dijo eso-Las mujeres no tienen el nivel para entrar en un torneo como este, en serio tienes la vana esperanza de entrar en el equipo-ese comentario por parte de Fudo quizás era cierto y la verdad me hizo sentirme mal, no contaba con que tendría amigos antes de lo que esperaba...

-Fudo se nota que la mejor estrategia de juego que tienes es intimidar a tus oponentes para que no den lo mejor de si, se ve que no confías en ti y que tienes miedo de que Yuuki quede y tu no-le dijo Kazemaru y el problemático se enfureció por el comentario y nos dio la espalda-Yuuki no te angusties Fudo no se lleva bien con nadie, cambiando de tema, Kazemaru Ichirouta, un gusto conocerte-me ofreció su mano a manera de saludo.

-Igual-dije tomando su mano, al sentir ese tacto sentí una sensación extraña, que creo me subió los colores a la cara, decidí sacudir de mi mente eso tal vez solo estaba nerviosa de todos los jugadores de Raimon tengo que admitir que admiraba mucho a Kazemaru, su velocidad, compañerismo, capacidad y simpleza a la hora era de jugar era impresionante, cuando supe que estaba en los E. Oscuros me sentí muy triste y apoye mucho al Raimon para que los vencieran y lo devolvieran ser como el era, recuerdo que en mi pasada secundaria mis amigas me molestaban mucho con el típico "El te gusta y admítelo Yuuki", tal vez era verdad pero había diferencia entre GUSTO y AMOR ¿no?, pero ahora descubría otra faceta de el la nobleza: fue muy lindo de su parte haberme defendido aun sin conocerme.

-¿En que posición juegas?-vi que me pregunto con los brazos cruzados esa pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos

-Delantera y defensa, aunque soy muy adaptable-respondí con el ánimo súper subido de pronto.

-¡Esta bien! Para empezar hemos reunido a 22 jugadores, de eso 22 nos quedaremos con 17-Hibiki nos empezó a explicar llamando la atención de todos.

-Lo primero será dividir los equipos en dos de 11 jugadores-agrego Natsumi-Pues bien… Los dos equipos se enfrentaran dentro de dos días, y de ahí saldrán los jugadores para la selección definitiva-

-Bueno y ahora vamos a formar los equipos si escuchan su nombre pasen al frente-Aki dice mirando la carpeta con los nombres y los equipos. Una vez dicho los equipos, quede en un equipo, los pocos que reconocí fueron: Endo, Fubuki, Tsunami, Sakuma, Someoka, Kabeyama, Hiroto y 3 chicos que no conocía. Se notaba la tensión en el ambiente.

-Espero que seamos un gran equipo, Kido-Fudo saludó con una reverencia.

-¡Cierra la boca!-Sakuma al parecer estaba furioso, estos tres se llevaban francamente mal y por que no si mas me acuerdo el partido contra La Royal Redux había dejado muy mal a Sakuma.

-Creo que no están contentos con mi presencia. Pero el entrenador Hibiki, me llamo por una muy buena razón-Fudo les recordó, no era el único, ya que todos estábamos por lo mismo.

-Si ya lo sé-Kido contestó tratando de ignorarlo.

-Con eso es más que suficiente. He, he-Fudo dijo antes de largarse, claro paso por donde yo estaba y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, me dijo-Que bien que no me toco en un equipo contigo así demostrare que tu no eres nada comparada con migo y recuerda El peli azul no siempre estará para defenderte, enana-Luego se fue, suspiré, esto no iba como yo quería.

-Endo. Kido. Por cierto que ustedes serán los capitanes de ambos equipos. ¿De acuerdo?-Los dos asintieron, pero parecía que Kido no estaba de acuerdo en tener a Fudo. -El partido será en dos días, como analizaremos sus habilidades quedan prohibidas las súper técnicas combinadas. Así que les voy a pedir que den su mejor esfuerzo-todos dijimos si a unísono. El día había terminado rápido, y me fui directa a entrenar. Era la primera vez que algo así de grande me tocaba a la puerta, que importaba las intimidaciones de Fudo, yo iba a ser mejor, recuerdo como me empezó a gustar el futbol, mi padre y mi hermano, decían que en la familia siempre era una tradición que se jugara el futbol, pero solo los hombres, creo que acaba de romper esa cadena, yo soy la segunda mujer en mi familia dedicada al futbol pero la primera que entra en un torneo de esta magnitud.

**-FB-**

**Era un día lluvioso, en un cuarto de hospital, mi hermano: un joven de 15 años reposaba en la cama conmigo sentada a su lado**

**-Hermanito-le llame la atención el que leía un libro, el cual aparto de su vista al oírme-que te dijo papa sobre ¿si podrías seguir jugando Futbol?-le dije había sufrido una lesión pues un chico del equipo contrario lanzo un chut muy fuerte con todo y técnica en contra mía por el enojo de perder las semifinales contra Kai-nii-sama, mi hermano evito que me llegara con su pierna pero eso le dejo mal, descalificaron al chico de los próximos partidos pero eso no iba a ayudar a mi hermano, lo que mas me preocupaba era si esa lesión lo dejaría sin jugar.**

**-no el dijo que la lesión en mi pierna no me permitirá seguir-me dijo compresivo el sabia que la situación me entristecía sobre todo por que sentía que era mi culpa.**

**-Hermano, te prometo que yo seré una campeona, que llegare hasta donde tu no pudiste, viviré tu sueño, para que tu lo vivas a través de mi no importa si soy niña seré la mejor jugadora de Futbol de Japón-le respondí decidida y que si tuviera 5 años ya era consiente de mis promesas-así como tu eres el mejor hermano de Japón, por eso quiero que tu me entrenes y quiero tomar los entrenamientos con mi padre en tu lugar-le dije abrazándolo.**

**-esta bien pero no te sobre esfuerces y si tu quieres ser alguien diferente siempre podrás deslindarte-me dijo tal vez creyendo que podría arrepentirme, preocupándose por mi, ¿podía culparlo?, creo que no, yo era una niña de 5 y el era mi mas grande ídolo, el sabia también que yo quería ser patinadora artística como mi madre pero el futbol tal ves lo llevaba mas en la sangre de lo que pensaba. **

**-FFB-**

Esa promesa me había traído aquí y que me importaba si ganaba uno o dos enemigos yo cumplirían mi promesa, mi hermano vería su sueño a través de mí. Decidí que era tarde para ir a casa llegue y mi hermano ya me esperaba con la cena hecha, le conté lo que me había pasado, me felicito mucho a la vez que me aconsejo que me entrenara estos dos días, cene, me bañe, cambie, llame a mis padres y hermana menor para decirles, me felicitaron mucho también ellos sabían el esfuerzo que había puesto en mis entrenamientos y tal ves me hacia muy feliz eso que ellos me apoyaran tanto, para finalizar el día me recosté a dormir.

Sin que me diera cuenta los dos días pasaron volando, la Secundaria completa estaba en las gradas del campo de afuera, incluso también de otras escuelas y mi familia. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero tenía que darlo todo; mi Capitán, Endo, era un gran jugador y muy positivo, por lo que debía estar pendiente. Si quería realizar mi sueño, esto era lo que debía hacer.

-Equipo, hoy tenemos que jugar como nunca-Endo trato de subirnos el animo, todos respondimos positivamente, antes de ponernos todos en nuestros puesto.

-¡Qué comience el partido!-Hibiki nos dio la señal para empezar a jugar.

**-¡Queridos espectadores disculpen la espera! ¡Como ustedes pueden ver las mayores estrellas de futbol de Japón se han reunido para elegir a la selección Japonesa para el Torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional! ¡Se enfrentan el equipo A, capitaneado por Endo, y el equipo B, capitaneado por Kido!-El comentarista gritaba desde las gradas. Era una oportunidad muy rara, tenía que ser seleccionada, tenía que dar todo de mí.**

***Suena el silbato* **

**-¡Y comienza el partido! El equipo A saca en el primer tiempo-**

-Es ahora o nunca, debo esforzarme después de todos mis entrenamientos-Eso era lo que pensaba en esos momentos. Yo quiero jugar Futbol, por mi hermano, por mis padres, por mí, tenía que dar el 110% de mí o si no… abandonar mi sueño, el de mis padres, el de mi hermano.

Pero no se por que, recordé cuando nos dieron este uniforme.

**-FB-**

**-Miren amigos son uniformes nuevos-nos decía Aki mientras sostenía dos uniformes: uno de potero y otro común. El azul del uniforme era bellísimo.**

**-¡Estupendo son uniformes de la selección juvenil!-dijo nuestro alegre capitán.**

**-oh…-dijeron Endo, Someoka, Kabeyama, Fubuki, Max, Tsunami y Hijikata observando muy de cerca los uniformes.**

**Después de un rato todos se los habían puesto para probárselos. Mientras a mi me mandaron a un salón aparte para que también me lo probara.**

**-parece que todos se emocionaron mucho con el nuevo uniforme-dije pues antes de volver a entrar escuchaba a todos muy animados-aunque admito que a mi también me llena de emoción que pueda representar a mi país con este uniforme-lo llevaba como debía ser solo que me puse un short de licra negro debajo del pantalón corto del uniforme y mi dorsal era el 16. Y definitivamente este uniforme seria mi acompañante en este torneo.**

**-FFB-**

-¡Y aquí está el saque del centro! ¡El primer equipo en atacar es el de Endo con Hiroto a la cabeza!-El partido se puso más tenso en un segundo.

-¡Yamino, Toramaru! ¡Márquenlo!-Kido les ordeno refiriéndose a Kiyama. Hiroto se anticipo, y la paso a…

-¡Yuuki!-la recibí bien pero Fudo se me interpuso y era hora-"no me va a detener"-me moví a la izquierda lo suficiente para que a la derecha me dejara vacío, tome el balón entre las piernas, me pare de manos y lo pase así sin una técnica, volví a ponerme de pie y seguí corriendo con el balón.

**-¡Increíble Yuuki ha pasado a Fudo sin alguna técnica solo con un movimiento gimnástico!-decía una pequeña con dos coletas altas castañas que traía un uniforme de primaria rojo y un micro rosa muy brilloso para su corta edad parecía presentadora profesional.**

**-¿Oye quien eres tu?-le pregunto el ya clásico presentador refiriéndose a la niña que le robo el protagonismo por un segundo.**

**-¡Me llamo Sakura Hikaru y soy la hermana menor de Yuuki y yo también me encargare de narrar este partido en el cual mi hermana ganara un puesto en la selección, ahora volvamos con mi hermana!-**

-¡Al ataque!-mire quien grito y fue Kazemaru no se exactamente como describir pero en un momento dado pise, y apareció un muy disipado remolino de flamas a mi alrededor que solo alcanzo a bloquearme de la vista de Kazemaru que lo desconcertó y a mi también pero no me podía distraer seguí con el balón y decidi no tomarle mucho importancia y lo esquive despues de eso las llamas se disiparon-¡¿Como?!-dijo sorprendido después de que lo pasara.

-¡Someoka haya va!-grite y se la pase al verlo solo, pero no contaba con la velocidad de los demás, puesto que Goenji la intercepto antes-Rayos-me dije a mi misma no podía pasar otra vez para que se la llevaran. Aunque Hijikata le sorprendió e intento robar el balón, Goenji fácilmente lo dejo atrás.

**-¡Goenji burla la defensa del equipo contrario!-Iba directo hacia el capitán.**

-¡Ultra Tornado de Fuego!-Goenji uso su mejor tiro mejorado, ahora solo quedaba ver qué haría Endo.

-¡La autentica Mano Fantasma!-Endo uso una de sus primeras técnicas. Pero, Endo lo paró.

El partido continuo y el balón lo tenía Matsuno, quien corría hacia delante. Una vez que se le dio la oportunidad se la paso a Hiroto. Kazemaru se la intento arrebatar, pero selo pasa a Fubuki antes: Kogure y Kurimatsu, la cosa difícil decidí ayudar un poco capto la indirecta y me mando un pase que recibí bien.

-"Aquí va"-Chute el balón hacia arriba, en un instante ya estaba junto a el, debido a que me ayudo un despliegue (REGATE. Desaparece junto con el balón en su lugar aparece una horda de mariposas morfo azul, después de pasar al oponente o quitarle el balón las mariposas se juntan y ella reaparece, si logran esquivarlo inevitablemente cae al piso raspándose el hombro izquierdo, Lo usa tanto para evitar que le quiten el balón como para quitárselo al oponente) dispare el balón directo a hacia Tachimukai de pisada-CAÑON MARIPOSA-dispare decidida esa técnica que yo misma cree, el balón sale velozmente rodeado de mariposas y energía azul.

-MANOS INFINTITAS-invoco la ya conocida técnica destinada a atrapar mi Chut, pero cuando el primer par de manos la iba a rodear el balón simplemente desapareció y en su lugar aparecieron unas cuantas mariposas que volaron atrás del portero-¡¿Pero que…?!-dijo sorprendido pero después escucho algo botar tras de el y vio el balón, ya no había mariposas, sonaron silbatazo de marcación de gol.

**-¡GOOOL! EL EQUIPO DE ENDO ACABA DE ANOTAR UN GOL CON LA TECNICA PRINCIPAL DE HIKARU-**

**-SUGOI ONEE-CHAN, ESE CHUT FUE UNICO- **

Así prosiguió el partido acabando 3-3 un oficial empate, a mi parecer todos se lucieron de lo mejor no se si yo también pero di lo mejor de mi y marque el primer gol ese era un gran avance.

-Antes de decirles quienes formarán la selección de Japón, quiero presentarles al Director de la selección Nacional y al patrocinador del equipo-nos comunico Hibiki, todos nos quedamos algo confundidos por la noticia, porque no era Hibiki el que lo decidía; pero qué se le va a hacer.

-Me llamo Kudo Michiya, y entrenaré a la selección Japonesa. Mucho gusto en conocerlos.-No solo era el seleccionador, si no que iba a ser nuestro entrenador.

Mis ojos se abrieron muchísimo, mi hermano mayor seria el patrocinador de la selección.-Yo me llamo Kaien Hikaru y me encargare de absolutamente todo lo que ocupe la selección-

-Pero Entrenador Hibiki, ¿Por qué no entrenara usted a la selección?-Endo le pregunto interesado.

-Porque estoy seguro de que Kudo será capaz de obtener lo mejor de ustedes, mas de lo que lo haría yo.-nos contesto a todos

-Muy bien. Nombrare a los seleccionados: Kido Yuto, Goenji Shuja, Kiyama Hiroto, Fubuki Shiro, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kogure Yuuya, Tsunami Jousuke, Hijikata Raiden, Tachimukai Yuuki, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Fudo Akio, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Tobitaka Seiya, Kabeyama Heigorou, (Claro la emoción se dio a desbordar para el en ese mismo momento), Kurimatsu Teppei, Endo Mamoru y Hikaru Yuuki-No me lo podía creer, me menciono a mi. Era el día más feliz de mi vida.

-"Lo logre de verdad lo hice"-pensaba muy feliz

-Eso es todo. Ahí están los 17-Suspiré muy hondo. Algunos selo tomaron bien, otros mal, era completamente lo normal. Pero yo no creía estar a nivel de ellos tal vez el entrenador confiaba en que podía estar a nivel de una selección nacional y le demostraría que no se equivoco

-¡Endo!-Someoka llamó al capitan y este se dio la vuelta-Aunque no estemos en el equipo siempre te apoyaremos. ¡Se que tu puedes!- Dijo este con orgullo, pero sé que se lo había tomado mal.

-Claro-Endo le contestó decidido a ganar el torneo.

-A partir de ahora ustedes son la selección Japonesa, ¡Inazuma Japón! Todos llevan la misma responsabilidad tanto los elegidos, y como los que no lo han sido-Hibiki nos dijo dándonos la espalda.

-Entendido-Endo contesto,todos contestamos afirmativamente también, era una grn emoción e íbamos a dar todo para ganar. Hibiki escucho nuestra afirmativa y se fue.

-Escuchen. El trayecto hacia la cima será dificil. ¿Espero que estén listos?-Kudo pregunta, todos respondimos afirmativamente y con eso estábamos preparados para cualquier cosa, y yo lo estuviera o no sabia que estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo en volutad.

Los 17 elegidos hicimos un círculo agarrados de los hombros. Me posicione entre Kazemaru y Fubuki

-Por fin lo logramos.-Goenji dijo.

-Nos costo mucho trabajo. Esto es solo el primer paso hacia la cima-Kazemaru nos dijo.

-No puedo esperar mas para conocer a nuestros rivales-Hiroto ya se impacientaba.

-Pase lo que pase, ahora somos los mejores de Japón. Y seremos los mejores del mundo. ¡Lo conseguiremos! ¡Porque nosotros somos Inazuma Japón!-Endo nos animaba con más fuerza que nunca.

-¡Sí!-respondimos todo

No sabía lo que me esperaba, pero sólo quedaba entrenar, para ganar.

**TBC**

**¿Qué tal me ha quedado he?**

**Este FnFc no tiene nada que ver con ningún otro que tengo es completamente distinto **

**Y como dije antes necesito Ocs aquí los requisitos**

***Nombre y Apellido:**

***País y equipo: (Japón no se puede) **

***Edad: (13, 14 o 15)**

***Apariencia:**

***Aptitud: (Traten de que no sea bipolar eso me lo ponen mucho)**

***Vestimenta**

**Vestimenta normal:**

**Uniforme: (Del equipo si es que lo quieren personalizar, Si quieren ser ayudantes esto no es obligatorio que se rellene): **

***Historia: (resumida de prefe y si quieren ser familia de algunos de Inazuma avisen)**

***Posición: **

***Dorsal: El que quieran**

***Técnicas: (del anime o inventadas, si son inventadas quiero la explicación de lo que hacen, Si quieren ser ayudantes esto no es necesario rellenar)**

***Gustos: **

***Disgustos: **

***Su Cumple: **

***Pasatiempos: **

***Extra: (algún objeto especial para ustedes que les haya o les vaya a dar alguien especial)**

***Pareja: (cualquiera solo de Inazuma eleven menos Kazemaru)**

**SOLO ACEPTARE UNA CHICA POR EQUIPO SI ES JUGADORA SI ES AYUDANTE O MANAGER SOLO 2.**

**Y COMO SIEMPRE HE DICHO POR SER EL PRIMERO NO SE QUEDARA LEERE LOS QUE ME MANDEN Y YA VERE DESPUÉS.**

**Okis me leen pronto**


	2. El entrenador embrujado

Un sonido de timbre y una molesta vibración me despertaron de golpe, desperté no estaba en mi cuarto, pero había algunas de mis cosas, mi Laptop, unos pocos libros, unas libretas un tanto viejas, una lapicera que descansaba al lado de las mismas, las cobijas eran mias, un peluche de un dragón negro, y mi mochila de ayer, saque de entre la almohada mi teléfono celular, el cual tania un aviso:

SON LAS 8:30 USTED ANOTO DE RECORDATORIO:

"**COMIENZA EL CAMPAMENTO. LEVANTATE :D"**

Claro hoy comenzaban los entrenamientos, y estaba en mi cuarto del campamento, como lo olvide, rápido me levante, me puse mi uniforme y arriba de este el pantalón y chaqueta del Inazuma Japon y fui a abajo a desayunar al parecer no me levante tan temprano pues ya casi todos estaban reunidos en el. Aki me paso mi bandeja de comida y trate de ubicar una mesa que estuviera sola creo que todavía no me adapto a tener nuevos compañeros, nunca fui de esas chicas que suelen hacer amigos de un día para otro, si tenia uno o dos amigos, pero esos pocos me duraban la vida.

-Hikaru-uno de ellos me saco de mi pensar, claro Fubuki-por aqui hay lugar-creo que se me noto que no encontraba espacio, en la mesa estaba el, Hiroto, Hijikata, Kazemaru y Tsunami, me sente junto al ultimo mencionado, en la mesa del frente estaba mi Sub-capitán y estratega del equipo Kido, junto al goleador estrella Goenji, también Tachimukai y Kogure, en otra Tobitaka comia solo, al igual que Fudo en una mesa aparte mientras que en la mesa de al lado Midorikawa y Kabeyama competían con la comida junto a Kurimatsu, del equipo y si recuerdo bien solo faltaba el Capitán Endo y Toramaru claro me acuerdo que anoche me acompaño fue muy bueno de su parte.

-Buenos Dias-atine a saludar a los que compartían mesa conmigo pero casi todos en el comedor me contestaron, sonreí ante eso.

-Oye la técnica de ayer estuvo súper, fue increíble-me dijo junto a quien me sente despues de que agradeciera por la comida-ayer te fuiste temprano y regresaste tarde así que no te lo pude decir-

-así es verdad-recorde que ayer me acosté tarde y no encontré a casi nadie levantado-gracias por el comentario, pero yo no opino lo mismo de mis técnicas, no creo que igualen las de todos ustedes-le dije sinceramente no por un gol soy mejor que todos.

-no te subestimes-eso me hizo voltear a ver a quien me dirigio la palabra-ayer pasaste los rangos que teníamos de ti-en serio Kido me decía eso lo creía lo suficientemente inteligente para calcular de lo que soy capaz sincera no podía creer nada de lo que me decían, todos empezaron a ser honestos conmigo y agradecia tener compañeros como ellos.

-Gracias Kido-san-le respondí emocionada de que podría hacer amigos antes de tiempo.

Mas tarde todos estaban calentando y yo como era mi costumbre me estaba estirando con poses de gimnasia creo que nunca me ha funcionado un calentamiento del tipo chicos del Inazuma Japón. Cuando por fin terminamos todos se preguntaban donde estaba Toramaru chico tan noble con lo que le toca lidiar el día a día, ayer pude ayudarle un rato pero que son dos horas con lo que el se ha de esforzar todos los días. Y casi como si lo hubiera invocado llego corriendo un poco cansado, bueno entre comillas un poco, casi venia jadeando. Y Endo se acerco a el para saludarlo

-Lo siento capitán, me tocaron todos los semáforos en rojo y eso me retraso-se dio a explicar. Midorikawa y Kabeyama se le acercaron también.

-Te dijimos que te quedaras en el campamento, así te ahorrabas el camino de regreso-le hizo recordar, pero el no sabia por que no podia quedarse.

-El desayuno de aquí es exquisito-le insistió Kabeyama.

-Es que yo… solo se dormir en mi habitación así que…-trato de dar un escusa que fuera mas o menos creíble.

-Es ¿En serio Toramaru?-le pregunto Endo.

-Así es-le afirmo y despues de eso se oyo un risa que me molesto demasiado.

-De seguro necesita que su mami le cante una canción de cuna antes de dormir-menciono muy presumido Fudo. Por amor a Dios ¿que le pasaba?, como si el supiera lo que tiene que vivir mi compañero.

-Que fastidio. No te preocupes, que diga lo que quiera el esta loco-Tsunami trato de animar a Toramaru, se le notaba mucho que era de los chicos que buscaban llevarse bien con todos. Yo también trate de animarlo frotándole amistosamente la espalda y dándole una sonrisa cuando me volteo a ver.

-No se ni por que lo eligieron como jugador de la selección-menciono Kazemaru fastidiado con el y quien no lo estaría era un completo odioso. Mas tarde llego el entrenador y después de que nos presento a su hija la nueva asistente y nos dio un anuncio.

-Nos preparamos para los partidos preliminares de la región de Asia pero antes quiero dejarles en claro una algo: el nivel que tienen no es suficiente para desafiar al mundo-ante esta afirmación todos se asombraron-¿Por qué fueron esas caras? Acaso creen que tienen el nivel para desafiar las demás selecciones, pues se equivocan, su nivel de futbol es tan vulnerable como una hoja que es arrastrada por el viento, por eso el señor Hibiki me pidió que les enseñara lo mas básico de este deporte. Apuesto que habrá alumnos que no estén de acuerdo con mi método de entrenamiento y no voy a permitir ninguna queja de su parte su obligación será obedecer cada una de mis ordenes y no habrá ningún problema entre nosotros y eso va para Kido, Fubuki, Goenji y Endo están muy equivocados si creen que los creo titulares del equipo si quieren jugar en los próximos partidos, deberán esforzarse lo suficiente para ganarse el lugar, es todo-termino por decirnos, no me podía confiar tan pronto, no con esas ordenes iba a ganar mi lugar sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

Comenzamos el entrenamiento: Kido y Midorikawa peleaban por el balón, pero Kido logro robarlo y este lo paso a Kazemaru quien lo recibió bien, se lo llevo logrando esquivar con su velocidad a Kurimatsu y Hiroto, pero Tsunami se lo pudo pasar este lo regreso a Kiyama, quien venia a la portería, y de pronto disparo su chut, intente detenerlo con la pierna, pero como se me ocurrio eso, quizás algo de suerte me ayudo, y un remolino muy disipado de llamas apareció a mi alrededor, rodeo el balón, con ello, la fuerza del chut desapareció y pude recibirla bien.

-pero ¿Qué fue eso? "recuerdo que paso algo similar en el partido anterior pude pasar a Kazemaru con ese mismo poder"-mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por mi capitán.

-Yuuki, bien hecho-me grito desde su posición.

-Gracias capitán-dije antes

-Gran habilidad como defensa-me dijo Hiroto, a lo cual solo asentí para que entendiera que le daba las gracias por lo que me dijo.

-"Aunque realmente no se que fue eso"-Decidí seguir sin tomarle importancia y se lla pase a Kazemaru pero Tobitaka intento interceptarla pero fallo y me pregunto ¿Qué fue eso?, al fin el balon termino por llegar a quien desde un principio lo pase, Kazemaru se vio en dificultades, pero Kido rápidamente lo apoyo indicándole a quien pasarlo y el acato la orden y Hijikata recibió el balón o eso creyo pues Toramaru lo intercepto pronto ya estaba en la portería y pensaba que iba a tirar pero la paso a Hiroto, quien la cedió a Midorikawa, pero Kabeyama con El Muro no lo dejo pasar, mucho menos al tiro de Tsunami, al parecer íbamos bien pero…

-¡Alto!-nos detuvo el entrenador no entendia la razón-¡Oye Kabeyama!-le grito para llamarle la atención.

-¿Acaso hize algo mal entrenador?-le pregunto queriendo saber el motivo de la llamada de atención.

-¡¿Por que solo defiendes como un poste?! ¡Para ser defensa se necesita mucho mas, en este equipo no nesecito jugadores que solo se preocupe por defender la porteria! ¡Kazemaru!-le llamo también a el.

-¿Yo?-

-¡¿Por qué pasaste el balón a Hijikata?!-Le reprendio

-¿Por que… por que lo hize?-dudo de lo que le dijo.

-¡¿Por qué Kido te lo pidió, acaso necesitas las ordenes de Kido para moverte en la cancha?!-Termino por decirle-¡Y tu también Hikaru!-Me llamo y lo mire

-Si-le dije sorprendida me tomo por sorpresa que a mi también me mencionara ¿Qué había hecho mal?, pero pensando en que creía que Kazemaru y Kabeyama lo hacían bien creo que me reprendería aun mas.

-¡¿Qué fue ese movimiento que hiciste?!-me pregunto, debi practicar mas mi entrenamiento en cuanto a técnicas defensivas.

-Es que yo…-le iba a dar mi opinión.

-¡¿Por que pensaste que podrías detener un tiro así sin una tecnica?¡ ¡Esto es futbol Mundial, a mi no me importa que clase de entrenamientos tomabas antes el mio es diferente adaptate o estas fuera!-termino por decirme

-si entrenador, lamento haber querido opinar-me disculpe con una reverencia, no iba a volver a abrir la boca si me reprendia ya habia entendido mis anteriores practicas eran de princesa si lo comparaba con esto, después se fue a su lugar.

-No entiendo por que nos dijo eso-dijo Kabeyama, creo que casi nadie creía que nos había dicho la verdad, pero lo era si burlaran a Kabeyama y Endo se acostumbrara a su defensa seriamos blanco fácil, si Kido no estuviera en un partido ¿Kazemaru podría moverse? Y si el equipo contrario notara mi impulsividad ¿lograria mantenerme firme? Tuve que irme otra vez como ayer a las 4 acompañada de Toramaru al cual ayude en su casa y un rato después me fui. Llegue un poco mas temprano que ayer, todos estaban cenando.

-Hikaru, que bien que ya llegaste justo a la hora de la cena, ¿supiste lo del entrenamiento?-Aki me pregunto después de saludarme.

-No ¿Qué ocurrio?-pregunte dispuesta a escucharla.

-Después de que te fuiste el entrenador Kudo siguió reprendiendo a todos, en el almuerzo nadie podía seguir entrenando todos estaban demasiado agotados-me decía preocupada por los chicos.

-Aki, yo se que es duro pero considera que el entrenador solo nos quiere ver como un gran equipo "El éxito de un alumno. Es el éxito del maestro" así que solo nos tenemos que adaptarnos-le dije con una sonrisa para tratar de que se calmara.

-bueno tal vez tengas razon pero no me dejo de preocupar por los chicos-me respondio con afan de hacerme entender que enserio todos eran sus amigos.

-ok, pero, trata de no hacertela dificil las preocupaciones acarrean muchos problemas sobre todo de salud y considera que todos los chicos del Inazuma Japon te nesecitamos y queremos-le comente con toda siceridad.

-¿Tu de verdad crees eso?-me pregunto un poco dudosa creo que jamas ninguno de los compañeros le habia mencionado lo mismo.

-Pues si, tu eres la ayudante y mejor amiga de este equipo, pero no solo tu Haruna y Fuyupe-Le recalque.

-gracias Hikaru creo que alguien como tu nos faltaba al equipo-me acabo de decir extendiendome una bandeja con mi cena.

-De nada y no creo que sea así, creo que este equipo estaria completo sin mi-termine la conversacióntomando mi bandeja para irme a sentar con los chicos y me ubique con los mismos compañeros del desayuno, cenamos y para finalizar el dia un descanso faltaba.

Al dia siguiente todos nos levantamos temprano listos para entrenar comenzando con un firme grito del capitan.

-A CONECTAR PASES-el cual la paso a Kido y este a Kazemaru-LO ESTAN HACIENDO MUY BIEN SIGAN ASÍ AMIGOS-les felicito pero de pronto solo alcanze a ver que Fudo derrivaba a Kazemaru con todas las intenciones seguras de hacerlo quedar mal y robarle el balon

-KAZEMARU-gritamos a unisono el capitan y yo preocupados.

-Descuiden chicos estoy bien-nos despreocupo.

-Oye Fudo lo hiciste a propocito no es verdad-le pregunto Kido enojado y quien no iba a estarlo tiro a un compañero de su propio equipo, les dare la respuesta.

-Bien hecho Fudo muy buena tecnica de ataque-le felicito quien mas si no nuestro respetado entrenador Kudo.

-"Pero como puede"-era simplemente increible cuando creia que podia dejar que me manejara los entrenamientos a su gusto pasa esto, resoetarlo paqra mi ya era imposible al menos en mi mente por que el mismo aclaro que no permitira quejas. Mas tarde ya era hora para que me fuera otra vez y como ayer Toramaru me acompaño.

-Hoy aprendi mucho pero, tengo que irme a casa, hasta mañana y gracias a todos-dijo dando una reverencia de despedida.

-Los vemos luego hoy tambien me tengo que ir-tambien me despedi de todos.

Los dias transcurrian y parecia que en lugar de llevarnos mejor los entrenamientos jos distanciaban de a poco, parecia que el entrenador nos sobresforzaba a todos.

Un dia llegue tarde pero no tenia sueño y sali a caminar al campo con un pequeño libro que me encantaba leer sole en las noches_. _Kotori no Asobi*. Me sente en una de las bancas para leer mejor. Pero mientras mi imaginacion se dejaba volar ante las palabras del pequeño libro, mi pensar, se interrumpio por lo que habian dicho las chicas hoy, seria cierto que el entrenador Kudo esta maldito, nunca fui de esas personas supersticiosas, pero si todos esos rumores eran ciertos, que podria pasarle a nuestro equipo.

Al dia siguiente antes de los entrenamientos se empezo a notar como afectaban las presiones pues Kabeyama no queria salir de su habitacion. El capitan logro animarlo para que siguira entrenando y muchos nos animamos.

Pronto llegaron los sorteos de los primeros partidos. Y todos estabamos frente al televisor esperando a que nos mencionaran. Mencionaron primero a Korea Los Dragones rojos, Grandes Olas de Australia, Katar Leones del desierto, Barracuda de Arabia Saudita. al final nos toco contra Las Grandes olas de Australia en el primer partido de las eliminatorias Asiaticas. Y como lo dijo el mismo capitan, estabamos dispuestos a empezar el entrenamiento, el problema fue:

-Esta prohibido entrenar asi como salir del campamento dentro de dos dias sera el partido, espero que no signifique ningun problema, mucho menos para ti Hikaru-me dijo

-Ninguno entrenador-dije con voz baja pero suficiente para escucharme y con la cabeza baja tendria que dar explicaciones pero creo que tolerarian mi primera falta.

**TBC**

***Es un libro de autor desconocido que leen en BLACK ROCK SHOOTER sobre todo Mato y Yomi, es un libro lleno de imagenes y colores que te da una reflexion sincera "NUNCA INTENTES SER ALGUIEN DIFERENTE SIEMPRE SE TU"**

**Y bien quien quiere saber a donde salgo**

**Ok aqui se queda dejenme decir que todos los oc los seguire recogiendo hasta acabar las eliminatorias**

**Significa publico el partido contra Korea y se acabo el tiempo. **

**Una cosilla mas solo voy a aceptarlas en los equipos de**

**Knights of Queen Inglaterra**

**Los emperadores de Argentina**

**Unicorn Estados Unidos**

**Orfeo Italia**

**Os reis Brasil**

**The Little Giants Congo**

**Les pido que me corrijan sus fichas y me las manden en un nuevo mensaje con el subject**

**PRIMERA OPORTUNIDAD OC**

**Es para que no se me pierdan Ok**

**Hasta el proximo capi**


End file.
